Love Just Happens
by basketofapples
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha is a high school student with good grades, the vice president of the student council and has a boyfriend. With senior year starting and entrance exams looming, along with council duties, family and relationship commitments, she really has not much time to spare. So why is it that all she could think about is the new found friendship she has with Fate Testarossa?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nanoha felt annoyed with herself. She could had spent the day going for a stroll at the park or any other activities that took advantage of that rare winter morning before school started up again in spring. Instead she was standing by herself outside the cafe waiting for her time challenged friend to show up. Nanoha readily agreed to lunch as they had not spent much of the winter break together. She even promised her parents that she would wash the dishes in return for skipping out on helping out at the family restaurant so that she could enjoy a nice lunch and perhaps hang out for a bit, and that friend of hers was thirty minutes late.

Nanoha rubbed her gloved hands together. Even though the sun's out and the season almost over, it was still a bit cold. She glanced at the menu board with a picture of the day's special out front and her stomach growled. Nanoha might just feed on it if her friend did not show in the next few minutes.

Loud panting and sounds of nails scraping against the pavement distracted Nanoha from her thoughts and she turned to look for the source but all she saw was a blur of fluff running into her before she found herself pinned to the ground. Nanoha looked up and almost shrieked. It was a large dog with wolf-like features and it donned the most peculiar reddish brown fur. It stared at her then barked, and Nanoha sworn that droplets of saliva had splattered on her face.

A voice called out from a distance. "No! Bad girl! Bad! Back away!"

The fluffy animal moved back slightly and sat on its hind legs, tail wagging from side to side as Nanoha got into a sitting position. It pushed its snout against her hand, eager for a pat which she happily gave now that she had gotten over her initial surprise. "Well, now that I look more closely, you're a beauty aren't you?" Nanoha cooed. "What's your name?"

"That dog, I swear," the owner ran-walked up to the pair and scooped up the leash swiftly from the ground, "I'm really sorry. Arf can be too excitable for her own good sometimes."

"Arf, is it?" Nanoha rubbed the dog's sides and looked up at its owner. "That's an odd name. Very befitting for a unique looking dog though."

Dark, beautiful eyes the color of roses twinkled with delight. "Thank you."

The owner dropped to a knee beside them. Nanoha noted how tall she was even when on a knee. Being in such close proximity, she could not help but notice the other girl's features. Long, gold tresses that rivaled the sun fell freely around an oval, pretty face. A row of pearly white teeth grazed the bottom of her pink lip as she smiled down at her dog. If Nanoha had to choose, stunning would be the word to describe her.

"She's a half breed. Father's a great dane and mother's a wolf."

Nanoha put her face close to Arf's, their noses touching. "Looks like you've got your mother's good looks and your father's build, don't you?"

The girl smiled at the action. "Do you have a dog too?"

"I wish. My family runs a restaurant below the apartment and hygiene is on top of the list. Plus, my mom's allergic to fur. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't insist now can I? It would be unfair to both the people and the dog."

Locks of gold swayed as the girl nodded in understanding. "Someone whom I knew insisted on getting a dog against his family's wishes. He had to give up the poor animal in the end because of further disagreements. People should really think it through before getting any pets."

"I know. My cousin loves dogs but she's afraid of them too. Yet she begged her parents for one thinking that it would help her get rid of the phobia. And now she won't even go near it. Even when she did, she would be standing at least a yard away. One time she tried to feed the guy by using a pole to push the food bowl towards it," Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that?"

A soft chuckle bubbled up from the girl's chest and Nanoha cracked a smile, studying her longer this time. The girl truly was a beauty and looks were not the only thing alluring about her. Fair skin tone, lighter than her own with prominent cheek bones, a fine nose along with the lustrous long flaxen hair and deep burgundy colored eyes distinguished her almond shaped face as unique. There was a gentle demeanor and a sense of elegance about her too.

Realizing she had been staring, Nanoha looked to her wrist watch as a cover for her action.

Taking it as a cue that she was in a rush, the girl excused herself and moved to stand. "I apologize for keeping you." She stretched out a hand. "Here, let me help you."

Nanoha stared at the outstretched hand blankly for a few seconds before the reality of that she had been sitting on her behind during the entire conversation sank in. The girl, likewise, also noticed an error on her part. A flush of pink crept up both girls' cheeks.

"Sorry, I should have helped you up before. Instead, I left you as you were."

Nanoha grabbed the proffered hand with a sheepish smile. "Thanks. I should've realized it sooner myself. Not your fault." Before she made the move to dust off her clothes, the girl reached out her hand and did it for her. Being the taller of the two, the girl had to bend her body to do so and her face happened to brush past Nanoha's shoulder.

The light scent of strawberries invaded Nanoha's nostrils. It was not strong like perfume. Shampoo, perhaps? Nanoha felt embarrassed.

When did she become a stickler for details?

"There, good as new." The girl smiled as Nanoha mumbled a word of thanks. "Well, let's not keep you any longer. Again, sorry about what happened."

Nanoha waved off her concern. "Oh, it was nothing. No bother."

The girl nodded slightly. "Good day to you." And with a slight tug of the leash, Arf followed her owner down the pavement.

Nanoha watched their retreating figures until she could see them no more. Despite being alone again, Nanoha felt much better than before.

Perhaps spending all that time waiting for her friend that had yet to show up was not a bad thing after all.

* * *

A/N: Please do feedback on your thoughts about this chapter. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The girl at the dressing table fussed about her chestnut brown mane with the hair dryer. It had taken her nearly seven years to grow it out from what used to be easy maintainable shoulder length hair to need-at-least-fifteen-minutes-to-wash-and-another-ten-minutes-to-blow-dry hair that reached her waist. Running slim fingers through the length of her hair to make sure it was dry, she switched the dryer off with a satisfied sigh.

A soft knock and a woman's muffled voice came through the locked door. "Nanoha, dear, are you ready? Won't want to be late on the first day of school. By the way, Hayate-chan is here."

Nanoha swept her mass of hair to the left side of her head. "I'll be right out, Mom!"

"Alright. We'll be at the restaurant waiting."

Lavender colored eyes scouted the dressing table for her favorite green hair tie. She swooped it up and tied her hair in a single, left sided ponytail. She devised this particular hairstyle ever since she discovered that she had no knack in tying a ponytail at the back of her head or twin ponytails or braids or... the list continues. After discarding the fluffy body towel, she put on a set of pink lace undergarments and tried for a sexy pose in front of the full length mirror. The brunette grimaced at her reflection as the attempt turned out to be anything else but. With a sigh, she threw on the crisp white button-up blouse and tugged the ends into a pair of plain grey pleated skirt. Looking into the mirror, she tied a slim red necktie around her collar and slipped into a light brown blazer to finish up the ensemble.

Nanoha did a half turn at the mirror and winked at her reflection. "Perfect!"

Grabbing her briefcase, she left her room and bounded down the stairs. Making her way through the empty living room to the front door, she kicked off her bunny slippers and slipped on the brown school shoes and was out the door in seconds. She heard voices as she dangerously ran down more stairs three steps at a time. Her mother would probably berate her if she saw that but she was not there to see.

... Or so, she thought when she opened the door to the restaurant and ran into Momoko staring at her with stern eyes, arms folded at the chest.

"Takamachi Nanoha! How many times do I have to tell you to not do that? What if you fall and hurt yourself?"

Mothers, how did they manage to do that was a mystery to the young girl as she flinched; her mother always said her name in its entirety when she was in a scolding mood.

Nanoha rubbed the back of her head and apologized with an awkward laugh. "Nyahaha, sorry mom. I promise I won't do it again."

Momoko sighed as Nanoha kissed her cheek and greeted her good morning. "So you say but never do." She turned towards the only occupant seated at the table nearest to them in the empty restaurant who was dressed in the same uniform as her daughter. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry you had to see that, Hayate-chan."

Hayate waved it off with good nature. "It's alright, Momoko-san. I'm quite used to Nanoha-chan's entics myself." Deep ocean blue eyes gazed at the younger Takamachi with a hint of mischief. "Always trying to push her ideas across no matter how it might cause trouble for the other party. Quite the stubborn girl, might I add." She grinned when Nanoha stuck her tongue out at her from behind the elder woman.

Momoko placed a palm on her cheek with a feigned frown. "How troubling. Thank you for always putting up with my selfish daughter."

Nanoha pouted with embarrassment. "Mom! Hayate-chan!"

"Sorry, dear, but you're fun to tease sometimes." Momoko gave her daughter an affectionate squeeze and excused herself. "I best return to the kitchen to check up on things. Breakfast will be out in a jiffy."

Nanoha padded to the table where Hayate was seated, still pouting from their earlier exchange. She took the chair across of the girl and placed her briefcase at her feet.

"Be careful, your face might just stay like that permanently."

"And whose fault will that be?" Nanoha retorted. Her eyes squint with irritation as Hayate cheekily raised her hand. As the teasing died down, both girls relaxed into a comfortable silence. Nanoha raised her coffee mug to her lips and studied her rather petite friend whom she had knew since they were nine years old.

They had met whilst carrying out duties in the school library and became best friends ever since. Other than letting her dark chocolate brown hair grow a few inches longer till it passed her shoulders, Hayate had kept her hair in the same style as she did as they were children. She still wore the red cross-shaped and yellow rectangular-shaped hair clips on the side of her fringe that Nanoha had given her as gift to keep it from poking her eyes out years ago. She had not changed much aside from gaining feminine features with a hint of maturity about her and height, although she was still a head shorter and childishly mischievous. Nanoha felt a smile creep up her lips when her eyes fell on the abandoned blazer resting on the back of her friend's chair. She always did that whenever she wore jackets or coats because it made her feel like an adult wherein actual truth was because her favorite magical girl from some anime did that.

Not that Nanoha had ever called her out on that fact.

"You are burning holes in me with your blazing gaze." Hayate commented without looking up from checking mails on her cell phone.

Still as observant as ever. That was one trait that Nanoha loved about her, always aware of happenings around her, silently noticing things without others having to mention them and keeping to herself to respect their privacy, but straightforward and honest when confronted. She was also reliable and serious when matters called for it. Such was a stark contrast with her teasing nature.

As for her other trait, not so much.

"I'm just thinking how punctual you are today." Nanoha grinned when she saw Hayate's eyebrow twitch on the emphasis of the word. "Finally turned over a new leaf?"

Hayate looked up from her cell phone and stared at the brunette accusingly. "Now whose fault is that?"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow in knowing and sipped her coffee. She had complained to Hayate's sisters in return for making her wait for almost two hours, the latest she ever was, when they had last met even though something good happened out of it. She briefly recalled her meeting with a certain crimson eyed blond. The easy conversation that they shared lingered at the back of her mind like an itch ever since. Although a social butterfly, it was not often that she would warm up to a stranger that quickly but something about the girl made her feel comfortable. Perhaps it was because she looked to be around the same age as herself? Not to mention her striking good looks that surely made a lasting impression. She wondered how the girl was getting along. Was she having breakfast right about now too?

"Because you tattled on me, now I have Aila and Lotte constantly breathing down my neck that I feel like suffocating under their breaths. They threatened to hold my stuff hostage if I was ever late again and I can't let that happen!" Hayate clenched her hand into a fist. "They are my life, my soul! The very things that make up Yagami Hayate!"

Nanoha snorted at her friend's outburst. She never understood her love for anime, manga and anything associated with them, or how she would make costumes based on the characters instead of using her talent in sewing for designing more normal clothing. Although constantly forced to wear them against her will, she always gave in just to see her delighted face when she did.

"There, there. It's all for a good cause. You got rid of a bad habit and people has no need to wait around in uncertainty for when you're going to show up anymore. It's a win-win situation." Nanoha gave the girl a thumbs up. "I'm so glad I had a part to play in it."

Hayate scoffed and that marked the end of the conversation. Momoko reemerged from the kitchen with a tray of food in her hands. The girls thanked the woman as plates and bowls were passed around. A man of medium build with dark hair and eyes came out of the kitchen and greeted them.

Nanoha stood to give give her father a peck on the cheek as Hayate returned the gesture politely. "Good morning, Shiro-san."

Shiro smiled. "I hope the food's to your liking. It's American breakfast style today!" He gestured at the table with a flourish. "Herbal sausages, nicely toasted bread, protein filled scramble eggs and deliciously fried hash browns accompanied with aromatic cream of mushroom soup and some healthy salad!" He made a 'mmm-mmm' sound and gave a thumbs up. "A hearty breakfast made perfect to boost you girls for first day of school!"

"Looks like we're just in time for breakfast." A dark haired young woman with glasses clad in sweatshirt and pants said as she entered the restaurant. A young man whom she shared uncanny features with, also dressed in similar outfits, followed close behind.

"Miyuki, Kyoya," Momoko addressed the newcomers with affection. "How's the morning run?"

"It went well, Mom." Kyoya replied and turned towards Nanoha and Hayate. "Hey, lil' sis. Hayate."

After greetings were exchanged and everyone had settled down, breakfast went by with some mundane conversation and more playful banter. It was always cheerful and rowdy at the Takamachi's.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"There you go, girls." Kyoya said as he changed the gear to break. The elder Takamachi siblings offered to give Nanoha and Hayate a ride to the train station before making their way to the university in the opposite direction.

Miyuki turned in the passenger seat and faced the girls sitting behind. "Be careful on your way to school, alright?"

Nanoha pouted. "Geez, we aren't kids anymore you know." She pointed a finger in the air. "We are third year students now. Seniors to the entire student body."

"Says the girl who can't tie her shoelace until a couple of months ago." Kyoya chuckled and halfheartedly fended off his sister's fist as she attempted to punch him on the shoulder for the comment.

Nanoha and Hayate bid them goodbye as the car swerved out of the parking space and drove away. They scanned their student passes at the gantry and made their way to the crowded platform. Most of the people there were students as the train they were waiting for was designated to route only to stations that were near middle and high schools.

Hayate looked at the crowd of different uniformed students. "Really makes you feel it's the start of a new school term." She sighed. "This is it, huh."

Nanoha agreed with a hint of melancholy. "Yeah. It won't be long til we say goodbye to this place. Honestly, I don't know what to feel about it." She was happy and excited being a senior and all but at the same time anxious and unsure of what the future hold after the end of the school year. Graduation meant them going on different educational paths and into the next phase of their lives, and she was afraid of what effects it would have on themselves and their friends; the friends and comrades that she had grew fond of over the years.

The train's arrival ended their depressing conversation as it stopped to a screeching halt. The doors slid open with a mechanical swish and the girls found themselves sandwiched like sardines in a can as they were pushed into the train cabin by a mass of bodies.

Hayate grunted. "I don't think I'm going to miss this though."

They found some empty seats and settled down before the train started up again. A couple of girls came toward them. One girl pointed at the empty seats beside them. "There's some seats over there. Let's grab them."

Nanoha recognized them as Midchildians from their white collared shirt, red tie and black blazer. Black and red checkered pleated skirts hung neatly around their hips. Black knee length socks and polished black shoes completed the uniform.

The other girl caught her eyes. Taking in her uniform, she grabbed her friend's arm and stopped her from approaching them further. "Look. Uminarians. Let's sit somewhere else lest we want to be seen near them." With that, the two girls moved on to the next cabin.

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Midchildians."

The reason behind the animosity between Midchilda Private Academy and Uminari High School was unclear. Rumors were that an argument had happened between the student bodies when a student from one school supposedly hit the student from the other many years ago and the so called bad blood sort of carried on til this day.

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully. They arrived at their station and walked the rest of the path to school, greeting schoolmates as they went. Upon arriving, they changed into their indoor school shoes and made their way to the meeting room where the student council meeting was held. Their friends slash comrades-in-arms were already waiting for their arrival. They had developed a close knit relationship with one another over the course of serving in the council.

A girl with light brown hair trimmed midway down her neck spoke up. "Just in time. Council meeting's about to start." She opened the door and they shuffled inside. The student council adviser accompanied by the school's principal and and vice-principal were already seated at the long table opposite the row of empty tables and chairs that they were to soon occupy.

The students bowed and Hayate addressed the adults in the room. "Good morning Principal Gracia, Vice-Principal Nouera and Council Adviser Finieno. Before we take our seats, we would like to announce our attendance to this meeting." She then gestured to the rest of her group. "Commence roll call."

A bespectacled boy with green eyes and sand yellow hair held back in a neat ponytail spoke first. "Council Historian, third year student, Yuuno Scrya."

The girl with the short, light brown hair spoke next. "Council Treasurer, third year student, Alisa Bannings."

Next to her was a girl with wavy, dark purplish hair and matching colored eyes. A white hairband sat neatly atop her dark tresses. "Council Secretary, third year student, Tsukimura Suzuka."

Following behind Suzuka was Nanoha. "Council Vice-President, third year student, Takamachi Nanoha."

Hayate was the last to speak. "And Council President, also third year student, Yagami Hayate. That ends the attendance roll call."

Principal Carim Gracia nodded with a smile and gestured for them to take their seats. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to this meeting. I'm sure you still have opening ceremony duties to prepare for right after so I'd like to keep this short. We had a meeting with the school board and the issue between Midchilda Private Academy and our fair school came up, and we have come to a conclusion to settle the matter."

Nanoha and company exchanged confused glances.

"The school decided to approach it by promoting inter-school relationships between both institutions." Vice-principal Schach Nouera chipped in. "We contacted MPA's school board and they are pleased to lend us their support. Both sides agreed that we should start the operation by first bringing both student councils together."

Advisor Sharino Finieno joined in. "By doing so, we hope the student body would come to terms when they see their leaders at ease with each other." She winked at the blank youthful faces staring back at her. "So let's make this your final task and contribution before handing down your leadership to the next council, alright?"

It was a more of a statement than a question; there was not much room for much discussion on the matter. The meeting went on with the friends mostly out of it, except for when Sharino announced their classes for the year as they had not checked it out for themselves since coming to the meeting was the first thing they did. Nanoha and Hayate were glad that they could spend their senior year together as classmates.

The meeting ended soon after and the adults had left the room.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Settling a century old feud, phfft... Is it too much to ask for a blissful and easy school year til graduation?" Hayate grumbled as she pushed in her chair. "We have to discuss this further among ourselves at a later time. For now, let's just get through the freshman entrance ceremony."

The rest of the group filed out of the room as they chatted among themselves while Nanoha stacked her newly received notes in a neat pile. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to find a pair of lips pressed lightly against her own for a brief second.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet up much over break." Yuuno said apologetically to his girlfriend. "I promise to make it up to you though it would prove to be difficult now with the MPA stuff going on."

Nanoha blushed and waved it off. "Nothing to apologize for. Your family decided to go for a vacation over the holidays. As for the rest, we'll see how it goes and try to make time as we go along."

"I guess."

Nanoha gave her boyfriend a smile. Even though they had been dating for over a year, she still felt somewhat shy whenever they were alone together.

Hayate poked her head into the room with mock irritation. "Hello, lovebirds. In case you've forgotten, we have a ceremony to prepare for so get your asses out of here so we can get it over and done with."

Nanoha and Yuuno blushed at the tease and made for the door. A sheet of paper with Midchilda Private Academy's letterhead slipped out of Nanoha's hands and fluttered to the floor. As she bent to collect it, her eyes wandered down the list of M.P.A.'s student council members. Among the interesting combination of names, one in particular stood out.

_Fate.T._.

Fate. Predetermined, destined to happen; to turn out in a particular manner - that was its meaning.

Nanoha wondered if their meeting would be just as such.

* * *

A/N: One word: lengthy. Initially, I wanted to break it up into two chapters but decided against it in the end. Future chapters won't be this long I hope. I would like to thank the readers who took the time to read and review. Your comments gave me the motivation I needed to write this chapter. Once again, all comments are greatly appreciated. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The expensive looking gates swung open automatically when a group of teenagers in well-starched uniforms exited the premises as they chatted among themselves. The atmosphere around them was relaxed until they spotted a party of three dressed differently from themselves standing by the gates and the air thickened with tension.

A boy from the group scrunched his nose, not putting in any effort to hide his disgust. "Ew, Uminarians. What are they doing here?"

One girl sneered and made a gesture for the others to leave. "Hey, let's go. I don't think I can handle breathing in the same air as them any longer than I have to." The group snickered at her comment and left, smirking as they did so.

Annoyed blue eyes turned to slits as Hayate continued to scowl at their retreating backs. Her knuckles had turned white from the tight grip she had on the handle of her briefcase in effort of controlling the rising ire bubbling inside her. She lost her cool when she saw one of them looking back and apparently said something that made the group laugh and mock them even at a distance. The petite girl spun around to face the two girls behind her and stomped her foot, an angry flush splayed across her cheeks.

"Ugh! Those Mids!" Hayate scratched her head in frustration. "Why do we have to put up with this bullshi-" She managed to stop herself from cursing out loud and ran her fingers through her hair even harder. "Why are we even here!"

Nanoha grabbed her friend's hand to stop her from pulling her hair out. Already a few strands of dark brown hair had detached themselves and fell gently to the ground. "We requested an audience with MPA's student council, remember? You're the one who asked me to prepare the letter in your name." Although her voice was calm, the expression on her face revealed that she was not feeling too pleasant herself, having shared a good bit of the shorter girl's anguish.

The friends had held a meeting among themselves after Principal Carim and her colleagues dropped the bombshell that Hayate sarcastically dubbed as 'Operation: Let's Get Friendly'. They came to an unanimous decision to arrange for a meet-up with M.P.A.'s student council directly and Hayate had Nanoha draft the letter of formal request. A week turned into two without any form of reply and they weren't too happy about it, especially Hayate whom constantly grumbled about how they were taking the initiative to communicate but the other party was uncooperative. Over time, any discussions on the matter were forgotten as they busied themselves with day to day duties. So imagine their surprise when Sharino handed them an envelope with M.P.A.'s insignia stamped at the back nearly a month later with a written reply from the student council president inside it.

"That's right! I've got the letter right here!" The girl with plum colored hair cut in a boyish style quipped from her place beside Nanoha and rummaged through her briefcase to retrieve the document. Unlike her two upperclassmen, she was full of energy.

Nanoha couldn't help but smile at the peppy girl. "Subaru's energetic today too, I see."

"Of course!" Subaru beamed, her dark colored eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is a rare opportunity to gain some experience other than handling paperwork all day. Not that I'm complaining." She laughed, feeling embarrassed for speaking her mind. "I'm really honored that President Yagami and Vice-president Nanoha invited me along for this meeting!"

Nakajima Subaru, a second year student serving in the student council as Council Aide, was nominated for candidacy as president for the upcoming elections set in months to come. Her spontaneous attitude and capability to overcome obstacles made her one of the better candidates to run for the position.  
Subaru's enthusiasm was so contagious that Nanoha felt whatever resentment she had from the earlier encounter with the group of ill-mannered Midchildians melt away.

Hayate seemed to have her spirits lifted up too as she finally cracked a smile. "I'm glad you feel this way." Her expression then turned into an apologetic one. "Sorry the others couldn't make it otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to take on duties that are out of your job description."

Even though the meeting was arranged for after school hours, unlike Nanoha and Hayate who did their own studying late into the night on a daily basis, Yuuno, Alisa and Suzuka had cram school to attend every other weekday including Saturdays and the meeting with M.P.A.'s student council happened to be arranged on one of those days.

Subaru waved off the apology literally with her hands. "It's alright! That's what a council aide's for."

Nanoha gave her junior a thumbs up. "We'll be counting on you then." She then turned toward the giant gates. "I think it's high time for us to get 'Operation: Let's Get Friendly' rolling." With a sigh, she stepped into M.P.A. territory, prompting Hayate and Subaru to follow suit. They were only a few steps through the gates when they were faced with yet another obstacle.

"Stop! You may not proceed any further!" A voice called out from somewhere close by. The trio looked around and saw no one but a large tree by the gates. They gasped in surprise when a large slab of the tree's trunk slid open to reveal a man in a white top and blue bottom sitting behind a counter with multiple screens at the back by the now opened window. "This is security! Any visitors to the school have to be registered first."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Hayate muttered under her breath. "They even have trees as guard posts."

The guard blinked and eyed the girls from head to toe as they approached him. "UHS? Now that's not a sight you see every day. You do well know that MPA doesn't welcome you being here."

Nanoha stepped forward and addressed the guard politely before Hayate did as the angry twitch of her friend's eyebrow didn't go unnoticed by the pony-tailed brunette. "We're Uminari High School's student council and are invited by President Vita..." She paused, not knowing the president's last name. The letter they received only signed off with the name coupled with an initial to which Hayate had jokingly called 'E-san' based on the lone letter. She picked up where she had left off and tried again. "By the MPA student council president."

"Hmm?" The guard took note of the break in-between and gave them a look of distrust. "Do you have anything as proof of your claim?"

"Ha! As a matter of fact we do." Hayate placed her hands on her hips haughtily and called for the council aide. She grinned in triumph as the man took the letter from Subaru and read it, eyes widening slightly as he took in the name signed off at the bottom.

The guard looked up a moment later. "Well," he cleared his throat, "it could be forged."

Hayate raised her hands in exasperation. "I don't believe this!"

"Hold on." The guard held up a hand. "I've got just the thing though!" He switched on the table lamp on his work desk and placed the letter underneath its blue light. Rows of the letters 'M.P.A.' appeared on the paper like magic. "Alright, I see it. This is the real deal."

"I don't believe this..." Nanoha echoed her friend's earlier comment.

"I'll give em' a call and have them send somebody." The guard said as he returned the letter. He scanned three cards under a scanning device before handing them to the girls along with a large book. "Take these visitor passes and write down your names and contacts in this log book."

Hayate opened the log book and flipped to the page with the day's date. "What? No facial recognition whatsoever instead?"

The man was taken aback. "How did you know we're in the midst of replacing the book with the new retina scanning system?"

The girls were void of any comments at that information. Subaru racked through her mind trying to find words that best expressed her thoughts at the moment and Nanoha patted her shoulder understandably.

"I know, you can't believe this either."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The impossibly white walls and immaculately waxed marble flooring seemingly sparkled as light from the floor-to-ceiling windows bounced off of them in the late afternoon sun. The cool air surrounding the hallways tickled any skin that were not covered and the Uminarians found themselves pulling their blazers closer to their bodies.

"Every part of the school's interior is air-conditioned and solar energy is used to power the system. Not only does it save costs, it is environment friendly too." Shamal Klarerwind, M.P.A.'s student council secretary, said as she guided her guests down the first floor corridors. Blond locks just shy of touching her shoulders swayed ever so slightly against the occasional wisps of cool air. "It may seem like a luxury but it really makes a difference when summer comes around."

Shamal had came and saved the girls from further awkward situations as they were subjected to more hostile encounters with passing M.P.A. students while they waited for someone to escort them into the school building just prior.

Nanoha resisted the urge to sneeze. "I bet it does."

One of the doors at the side slid open and a couple of students emerged before it whooshed shut again. They acknowledged Shamal's presence with a courteous bow but pointed their noses in the air at the U.H.S. girls.

"All the classrooms at this floor belong to the first year students." Shamal, clueless of the unfavorable attitude portrayed by the underclassmen, continued her eager sharing of bits and pieces about the school. "The doors are equipped with sensors and slide open automatically when they detect our presence."

Hayate took in the information that Shamal imparted with a sense of wonderment. "It's all so techy I feel like I'm part of a sci-fi setup or something." If she was to make a comparison between the two, M.P.A. was definitely right up there as U.H.S. possessed nothing unique that was worth mentioning, except maybe for its pudding that the cafeteria served on occasion. Does that even count?

Shamal chuckled at the remark and Hayate found herself relaxing in the blond's quiet laugh. She had expected the same ill treatment that she and her two companions had come to experience thus far from a member of the student council, and was pleasantly surprised that it was not the case with the blond. The petite girl silently prayed that the other council members would adapt her same easygoing attitude.

They followed their Midchildian host down a separate corridor. It was void of any classrooms except for a door at the very end with a polished nameplate that had the words 'student council' scribed on it in gold, cursive block letters. Shamal stepped toward the door and the girls braced themselves as it slid open, revealing a few persons inside.

That was it. The moment to meet the faces behind the names had finally arrived.

A girl with pink hair styled with tiny braids at the sides that led to a double-up ponytail stood up from her seat at the long table situated in the middle of the room. Appraising stern eyes trained on the newcomers before offering a hand in greeting. "Welcome to Midchilda Private Academy. We're glad that you're able to make it on this day."

Hayate shook the proffered hand with mustered confidence. "Likewise, although I'd like to apologize that most of my council members aren't able to attend to the meeting as much as they wanted to."

"Ah, that explains the lack in numbers." The girl extended her hand to Nanoha and Subaru for a firm handshake before turning back to Hayate. "I take it that you're President Yagami Hayate?"

"Yes, and you're President Vita E-san?"

There, she had said it albeit for a lack of better options. Who could blame her when all she had was an initial to go with the name?

Pink eyebrows raised ever so slightly in amusement. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. I believe President Vita Eisen was called out for some unforeseen matters. I am, however, the treasurer for the council, Signum Wolkenritter." She gestured for Hayate and her two other companions to sit on any of the available chairs. "Let's leave the rest of the introductions for until all of our members have gathered."

The people in the room settled down in silence whilst exchanging curious glances now and then. Nanoha did a cursory sweep of the occupants in the room. There were two other persons, namely a boy and a girl, aside from Shamal and Signum. The boy, with cropped hair dark as midnight, gave her a smile and a polite nod when their eyes met whereas the girl, with sunset orange hair tied back in twin pigtails, met her gaze with an unwavering and piercing stare. The brunette hummed as she tried to place their faces with the list of names that she had come to remember by heart. Since they were already introduced to Shamal K. and Signum W. respectively, that left four others without their matching owners. Being the only masculine name on the list, she immediately identified the boy as Chrono H.. She turned her attention to the girl again whom now seemed to have her eyes set on Subaru and scowling for some reason. With one more name being strike from the list, she was left with one other, the president's and a 'Fate.T.'.

The brunette found herself frowning. She couldn't be Fate T., could she?

The door opened and chairs screeched backward as the occupants stood to welcome whoever that had entered. Except for a certain brunette who remained glued to her seat, that is. Try as she might, Nanoha seemed to be stuck at the sight of the familiar figure at the doorway. Never had she expected that she would meet the girl again, the girl whom she had met outside the cafe nearly two months ago.

And under such circumstances too.

"Sorry for being late." A cascade of gold molasses fell softly over heaving shoulders as the newcomer bent over to catch her breath. "Had to run some errands for the teachers."

Shamal twisted her body back from the doorway and clapped her hands together as she focused on the others. "Well, now that President Eisen and everyone else had gathered, we can start the meeting." Seeing that the brunette was somewhat caught in between a sitting and standing position, the secretary voiced her concern. "Nanoha-san, are you not well?"

Curious to see the face that was attached to the mentioned name, the girl at the doorway turned her head and beautiful rose colored eyes widened. Was it the sudden recognition of that familiar face, the astonishment to see her again or simply the shock that the girl's in an Uminari uniform that caused her to be at a complete lost, not even herself could say for sure, since the pony-tailed brunette was mirroring her own reaction.

Heads switched from one girl to the other in confusion as both persons stood there stoically, not caring that time was still moving on despite them feeling otherwise. The awkwardly silent atmosphere was broken when Hayate decided to speak up.

"Nanoha-chan, are you okay? It's like you've seen a ghost. And stop staring like that, you look like a fish."

Nanoha broke out of her stunned state and moved to a complete stand, her mind churning like a washer set on spin-dry mode as questions popped into her mind one after another.

_What is she doing here?_

_Why is she here?_

_Is she Vita Eisen? But she doesn't look like one..._

Nanoha felt the imminence of a headache.

"I apologize for my friend here, really, I don't know what came over her." Hayate said to the rest of the room then turned her attention to the newly arrived blond. "President Eisen, I presume?"

"Eh, no." The girl blinked and broke out of her own stupor as she regained her composure. "I'm the vice president, Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha felt her heart weirdly skipped a beat at the realization that the blond was Fate T., the name that had caught her attention when she first gotten the list of M.P.A. student council members.

"Vice president?" Hayate tilted her head in confusion. "But I specifically heard Shamal-san said 'president'?"

"She's referring to me! Vita Eisen, president of MPA student council!" A voice called out suddenly and the Uminarians searched the room for its source but aside from the newly arrived Fate, the rest of the people in the room were already accounted for.

"Strange," Hayate said, more to herself than to the others. "I thought I heard somebody."

"Over here, you insolent Uminarian! How dare you brush me off as 'somebody'!" A girl with blazing red hair tied in twin braids flailed her arms in anger from her place half blocked by Fate, to which the blond quickly moved aside for her to be fully visible. Even though both of them were standing next to each other now, the red head barely reached the taller girl's hips.

Nanoha and Hayate immediately perked with interest as they moved closer to Vita. "How cute!"

Subaru peeked over her seniors' shoulders for a better glimpse of the small girl. "An elementary school kid?"

"Stop touching me!" Vita yelled at Nanoha and Hayate as she fended off the offending hands that were attempting to pat her head. She pointed an angry finger at Subaru. "And didn't you hear me? I said I am Vita Eisen! President of MPA's student council!" Her declaration was, however, met with more cooing from the girls and she screamed in frustration. "What is wrong with these people!"

By the time the meeting finally went under way, a blanket of orange hue had covered the once blue skies. Nanoha was assigned to take pictures and notes in Yuuno's place while Subaru handled the minutes in place of Suzuka. The meeting started with an obligatory introduction from both parties. The M.P.A. boy and girl whom were already in the room with Signum prior to the meeting, Chrono Harlaown and Teana Lanster, were the council's historian and aide respectively. After getting acquainted, they went on to brainstorm various ideas on bringing about harmony between the two schools. Talks about organizing events together, inter-school club activities and a monthly school magazine that featured the student councils came up through the discussion.

Nanoha positioned herself at the back of the room to take some pictures. As she looked into the camera eye, Fate focused into view, and the brunette found herself quietly observing the girl. Every movement and sound associated to the blond seemed to be etched to her mind; how the girl listened attentively to whatever was shared, the way she politely raised her hand to speak and the manner in which she spoke in that soft and almost shy voice.

Fate turned and looked into the camera at that precise moment and Nanoha quickly shifted to point the camera in another direction as she pretended to concentrate on somebody else, all the while berating herself about her sudden interest in someone she barely knew.

The sun had began to set when the meeting ended with both parties agreeing to meet up again for further follow-ups. Nanoha sighed with relief that it was over as she was so distracted by the blond throughout the meeting that she had not paid much attention to what was being shared and it irked her. She would have to ask Hayate and Subaru later regarding the details.

After declining Shamal's offer to escort them to the school gates, the Uminari girls arrived at the guard post once again. The man gave them a smile this time as he opened his window. "Please return your visitor passes and sign out in the log book please."

Nanoha reached into the breast pocket of her blazer and found the pass missing.

"Nanoha-chan, what's wrong?" Hayate asked when she saw her friend digging frantically into her briefcase and turning her skirt pocket inside out.

"It's my visitor pass," Nanoha said with worry, "it's gone."

Subaru tried to help. "Perhaps you dropped it on your way over here?"

The guard, on the other hand, not so much. "You have better look for it young lady or you'll have to pay fifty bucks for losing it."

Nanoha told her friends to leave without her and that she would see them the next day before heading back into the school building. She backtracked the path that they had taken and searched every nook and cranny but still nothing. At last she stopped right outside the student council room.

"Please let it be in there." Nanoha prayed before stepping through the door. Once inside she she found herself caught off guard when she saw Fate inside with her back to her. The light from the evening sun cast an unearthly glow around the blond that seemed to attenuate her beauty. The girl had not noticed the brunette as she was occupied with talking on her cell phone.

Nanoha felt movement returning to her body when she noticed something gleaming next to a chair under the evening sunlight. It was her missing visitor pass.

Overwhelmed with relief, Nanoha sighed. "Thank goodness!"

Fate jumped at the sound of her voice and the cell phone flew out of her hands. It soared behind her through the air and landed right on the brunette's head with a loud thud before it fell onto the floor and slid its way under the table, stopping right beside the visitor pass. When she saw that it was Nanoha, Fate quickly made her way to the girl whom was now crouched over and clutching her head, genuine concern expressed clearly on her face. "I'm so sorry, Nanoha-san. It just flew out of my hands. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Nanoha managed to croak a response, her eyes watering from the pain. She was sure it would swell into a big bump a few minutes later. "I'll live."

Fate helped the girl up, not convinced with her reply. "Are you really sure?"

To make the blond stop worrying, Nanoha gave her her signature thumbs up. "Yep!"

It took awhile before Fate was satisfied that Nanoha was as fine as she said she was and returned a smile. Then they simply stood where they were thereafter without any words being shared until Fate turned away red cheeked, suddenly aware that she had been studying the other girl so openly. She tried to ease her awkwardness by asking a question. "What are you doing back here, Nanoha-san?"

"I came to look for my visitor pass. It seems to have dropped on the floor without me knowing." Nanoha walked around the table and picked up the card as well as the forgotten cell phone. She dusted the device before returning it to its owner. "Here's your cell. I hope it's working okay."

When Fate reached for her cell phone, her fingers unintentionally grazed the top of Nanoha's palm and both girls jolted when they felt a slight static shock from the touch.

"M-must be from the cell phone." Fate stammered as she swiftly pocketed her cell phone.

"R-right." It would seem that Nanoha was reeling from the shock too.

The lack of conversation between them soon after was deafening. Nanoha searched her mind for something to say to ease the silence and a certain red ball of fluff came to mind. "How's Arf? Is she still bothering people by jumping on them?"

Fate let a small smile grace her face, grateful for the distraction. "She's fine. After what happened last time, I made sure to pay extra attention and keep her as close to my side as possible."

"Did she not complain?"

"She did, but as her master, I have the final say."

The girls shared a laugh. Nanoha was glad that the awkwardness around them was gone. She decided that she really liked the blond, hence her sudden interest in the girl, and hoped to know her better and become friends. She would probably continue the conversation had the door not open at that moment.

"Sorry for making you wait, Fate." Chrono said as he walked through the doorway. "The car is due to arrive in another fifteen minutes. Would you like to head to the library before..." He paused when he noticed the other girl in the room. "Takamachi-san? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just came back to collect something."

Chrono nodded with a smile then turned his attention to Fate. "So... library?"

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Nanoha excused herself. "I better get going. It's getting late."

"Do you want us to walk you to the gates?" Chrono offered.

"No, there's no need for that but thanks." The brunette looked to the blond before taking her leave, trying to shake off the feeling of disappointment that her time with the girl was due. "Well then, goodbye."

As Nanoha made her way out of the door, she briefly heard Fate's quiet farewell that seemed to harbor the subtle hints of regret.

"Goodbye, Nanoha-san."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is satisfactory. It has seen 4 different versions before its uploaded. I can't believe I'm met with a wall this early in. I hope chapters will be smooth sailing from now on. I'll try to keep them coming at a certain pace so if there happens to be a late update, do know that I'm doing my best. Once again, thank you readers for your support. I'm glad to have received the encouraging reviews. Please continue to cheer this story on and any comments are greatly appreciated. See you next chapter!


End file.
